


Spend the Evening Watching

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Spend All Night [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Talk, Dorms, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux just wants a quiet place to study.Kylo just wants a helping hand.





	Spend the Evening Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spend All Night and I Lose My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868607) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



> An other part to this smutty college au mini-series. Might wrap it up with one more after this. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Unbeta'd--please excuse any mistakes!

xxXxx

The university’s library is an utter joke.

Hux grumbles under his breath, thinking about the crowded aisles, rowdy students, and apathetic librarians. His arms ache from the heavy weight of the numerous textbooks he’s carrying. His destination, however, is almost in sight.

He frowns when he finally approaches his door, finding it slightly ajar. Hux’s certain he had closed it before he left the dorm.

Hux ignores his apprehension and pushes the door open with his shoulder. He kicks the door closed with his foot, turns around and promptly drops all his books. They fall to the ground with a loud, booming clatter.

Kylo is laying on his bed, completely nude, idly stroking his cock. Kylo’s lips curve into a salacious smirk. He bites his bottom lip and peers at Hux from beneath his thick, dark lashes. Meanwhile, his hand continues to leisurely pump his dick.

Hux’s initial shock begins to wear off and wild indignation fills his veins. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you?” Kylo’s grin widens and his eyes flick down towards his leaking erection. Kylo twists his hand on his next upstroke.

Hux’s face heats up and his cock stirs in his pants. “Don’t you ever go to class?”

“Who needs those pointless courses?” Kylo shrugs. “I’d rather you teach me a thing or two.”

“What a terrible line,” Hux scoffs, though his growing erection seems to disagree. “Did you pick that up from one of your terrible pornos?”

Kylo moans softly as he increases the pace on his dick. “No,” he replies, licking his lips. “I came up with that all on my own.”

“You’re insatiable,” Hux mumbles but he’s already stepping closer to the bed. His hands twitch with the urge to reach out and grab Kylo himself. Kylo’s cock is so long and thick, Hux wonders how it would feel in his hand. 

“Well?” Kylo asks, arching his hips as Hux moves even closer. His peers into Hux’s face as if he can read his mind. “Wasn’t I promised a helping hand?”

“I never promised you anything,” Hux scoffs. Still, Hux finds himself unable to resist sitting on mattress beside Kylo. His mouth waters as he watches Kylo’s thumb swipe over the pre-come beading from his slit.

Kylo’s eyes meet his and they spark with challenge. “Go on then, touch me.”

Hux’s next snide remark is cut off by a wave of desire that threatens to knock him over. He gives in to the pull, reaching out and curling his fingers around Kylo’s dick. It’s so warm and rigid, Hux has to bite his lip to suppress a heady groan. Kylo growls low in this throat and his hand wraps over Hux’s, guiding him into a steady rhythm.

“How long have you been waiting here?” Hux asks breathlessly. “Naked and hard in my bed, thinking about this moment?”

“Ages,” Kylo gasps, his hand dropping to his side as Hux increases the pace. His thighs are trembling and his hips arch up to meet the tight fist of Hux’s fingers.

“Have you fantasized about this?” Hux’s other hand reaches out to fondle Kylo’s balls. Kylo whimpers in pleasure at the touch. “My hand on your monster cock?”

“Yes,” Kylo hisses. His skin is flushed and feverish; his chest heaves with every desperate inhale.

Hux leans forward to whisper hotly in Kylo’s ear. “Do you imagine it’s me when you touch yourself?” Hux buries his head into Kylo’s thick hair. He inhales deeply, delighting in Kylo’s delicious scent.

“Yes,” Kylo whines again. His hands grip the sheets beside him, tugging on the fabric with tight fists.

“How long?” His own cock is throbbing for attention, trapped in his jeans. He changes his position, moving from sitting to lay beside Kylo instead. His strokes, however, never falter in their constant pace. “How long have you been fucking your hand and wishing it was me instead?”

“Hux,” Kylo begs, his voice small and desperate. Hux relishes in reducing Kylo to a whimpering mess. He grips Kylo more firmly and jerks him faster. The noises spilling from Kylo’s lips are intoxicating. Hux begins to rut against Kylo’s thigh, anything to relieve the building pressure. His dick throbs in gratitude for the friction.

“How long?” Hux repeats, his voice becoming strained as well.

“Always,” Kylo cries, frantically thrusting into Hux’s hand. “Since last year at the start of term, from the moment you walked in and introduced yourself as my new dorm-mate.”

Hux responds with a bruising kiss—hot, open-mouthed and deserapate. Kylo shudders, his cock pulses and he comes with a shout. Hux swallows Kylo’s loud groans as his release coats Hux’s fingers. The sticky seed slides over his knuckles, thick and hot, like Kylo’s still pulsing cock. Hux pumps him a few more times, only releasing his hold when Kylo whimpers and pushes his hand away.

Hux’s own dick is begging for release and he, not so subtlety, continues to hump Kylo’s leg.

Kylo lazily reaches down and tugs at Hux’s jeans and briefs, shoving them halfway down his thighs. Hux’s body trembles; his balls are heavy and pulled tight against his body. Kylo’s fingers curl around his aching cock and he cries out—half in embarrassment and half in pleasure—as he comes instantly from the firm pressure of Kylo’s hand.

Kylo leans back and stares at his come-coated fingers in suprise. “That was quick.”

“It’s been a few days,” Hux snaps, his cheeks turning pink. “Some of us actually go to class instead of jerking off every other hour.”

Kylo shrugs. “I thought it was hot.” Kylo brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean. “Delicious,” he sighs.

“You’re barbaric,” Hux sputters but a renewed flare of arousal twists in his stomach. He reaches to the side of the bed and wipes his own hands off on a nearby towel. He then hands it to Kylo who briefly wipes off his stomach before dropping it back onto the floor.

Kylo stretches, displaying his still-naked body. He yawns and burrows his head into Hux’s pillow. “I’m tired.”

Hux frowns and turns away. “Well, go sleep in your own room. I need to study or I’ll fail this exam tomorrow.”

“I bet you could ace it with your eyes closed.”

Hux grabs Kylo’s discarded clothing and tosses them at him. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” Hux says, though his lips tug upwards at the compliment.

Kylo sighs and, admitting defeat, slowly begins to redress. Hux stands, redoes his jeans himself, and snatches his textbooks off the floor. Kylo pauses at the door, looks over his shoulder, and offers Hux a sleepy smile before walking away. 

Hux closes the door behind him and does his best to ignore the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

He eyes his desk for a moment before returning to the bed with his books. He lays downs and sinks into the pillow. Kylo’s spicy and tempting scent surrounds him. He turns his head towards the warm fabric and inhales deeply. The books remain neglected, sitting forgotten at the foot of his bed. 

Somehow, he aces his test.

xxXxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> This now has a sequel: [Spend the Afternoon on Top of You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10937514)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
